


I'm sorry for the trouble, i suppose

by Azariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcoholic Sheriff, Angst, Domestic Violence, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La fragilidad de Stiles no había desaparecido al igual que su temor, pero en ese momento no importaba porque estaba con Derek, y Derek le estaba tratando como un niño pequeño que debía ser bien cuidado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry for the trouble, i suppose

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno esto sinceramente rompe un poco mi corazón, la verdad yo amo al Sheriff pero con sus antecedentes de alcohólico me deja pensar muchas cosas y esto nació una publicación y después de hablarlo con una amiga me anime a escribirlo, espero les guste y si no bueno...
> 
> Si alguien se siente identificado con esto pido una disculpa porque lo que menos me gusta es abrir viejas heridas, por razones personales me vi en la necesidad de plasmarlo así.
> 
> Esta historia esta inspirada en esta [imagen](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CQcIpj8WwAAjact.jpg) y mientras la escribía escuchaba esta canción ["Organs"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJZDHW6txk4) en la cual esta inspirado el titulo.

Stiles dejó caer el plato de fideos en cuanto vio a su padre cruzar el marco de la puerta de la cocina.Llevaba el traje desaliñado, las llaves colgando de la mano derecha mientras en la izquierda sostenía una botella de licor, Stiles podía ver las horas que llevaba bebiendo en sus ojos rojos y vidriosos, apretó los labios y contuvo las lágrimas.Era la tercera vez en la semana.

El sheriff se mantuvo sosteniéndose por la pared, mirando sin mirar a su hijo que yacía a lado de la mesa.El cuerpo en completa tensión a simple vista, porque realmente Stiles estaba temblando de coraje, decepción y miedo.

— ¡Mira que tenemos aquí!–anunció el hombre rubio y mayor señalando a su hijo—. Mi querido y vivo hijo, el orgullo de la familia –prosiguió John, la voz pastosa y burlesca. Stiles apretó los puños conocedor de lo que venía—. Claro, sería el orgullo si tuviéramos una familia, pero por desgracia no –remarcó separándose de la pared y caminando tambaleante a la mesa, donde de un golpe no tan fuerte,dejó la botella para acercarse a su hijo.

—Papá –llamó Stiles intentando que la voz le sonara clara—. Papá…para, tienes que ir a tu habitación –persuadió el castaño, levantando una mano frente a él por inercia mientras daba un paso atrás. Habían pasado años desde que su padre no actuaba de esa manera, tanto que Stiles creyó que jamás volvería a pasar, pero todo se había ido al demonio cuando el sheriff se había enterado de mala manera sobre las cosas sobrenaturales en el pueblo, y aunque los primeros meses todo parecía bien, con casos misteriosos resueltos, llego el momento en que el sheriff tuvo que recriminarle a su hijo dos años de mentiras y “malas” decisiones. Fue una noche de domingo, cuando Stiles regresaba de una reunión de la manada en el loft de Derek cuando lo vio por primera vez en años. Su padre estaba en el sofá frente a la televisión, la repetición de un partido de béisbol de hace años reproduciéndose en la pantalla y de la mano del sheriff un vaso con whisky a medio vaciar, fue ahí cuando Stiles comenzó a temer. Aún recordaba por las noches los gritos que su padre le dabaapenas semanas después de la muerte de su madre, los reproches y los golpes, cuando él tan solo era un niño.

Y esa noche todo volvería a empezar, como un déja vù. Como una historia de terror, Stiles miro a su padre levantarse del mueble y caminar a él, su boca moviéndose con miles de reclamos que Stiles no oía por el constante latido de su corazón que leensordecía. Entonces el golpe vino de la nada, le volteo el rostro y fue ahí cuando reaccionó, y sus mejillas se humedecieron.Se llevó la mano a la cara, pudo escuchar las últimas palabras de su padre: _“Fue tu culpa”_.

Desde aquella noche Stiles ocultaba los moretones con maquillaje que le pedía a Lydia porque la señorita sabelotodo lo había notado antes que ninguno, y tras muchas suplicas de no decir nada ella había cedido a maquillarle los moretones, pero a pesar de eso no había nada que pudiera maquillarle el olor a tristeza, miedo y ansiedad, el poco animo que le consumía cada día y las cicatrices horribles que llevaba en el corazón.

Regresó de sus recuerdos cuando su padre se detuvo centímetros de los fideos en el suelo, la mirada puesta sobre ellos como si fuera lo más insultante que hubiera visto.A cámara lenta John levantó la vista hacía él, la mano libre señalando el desorden en suelo.

—Y ahora tiras la comida como si a mí no me costará –murmuró entre dientes, molesto, la piel enrojeciéndosele, Stiles tragó duro lamiéndose los labios para responder fingiendo calma.

—Fue…fue un accidente – respondió temeroso, el sheriff elevo una ceja cuestionando la credibilidad, pero al final asintió, dando vuelta y regresando al lugar donde había dejado la botella para tomarla.

—Lo limpiaras, al igual que lo harás con todo este desorden –habló el hombre aún dándole la espalda, los brazos extendidos señalando la habitación. Stiles frunció el ceño un tanto tranquilo pero inquieto por el supuesto desorden.

—Sí…pero solo son… – y antes de que terminara de manifestar su pequeña duda, el brazo donde John tenía la botella se movió bruscamente lanzándola en su dirección. Stiles se encogió ante el brutal movimiento, pegándose completamente a la encimera donde la botella de licor se había estrellado rompiéndose en varios trozos de cristal que volaron por el lugar, algunos de ellos cayendo en su cabello. —Todo.– sentenció John, la voz ronca y autoritaria como jamás la había escuchado Stiles.

Encogido como estaba, no hizo más que levantar el rostro de entre sus manos para mirar con horror a su padre tomar el plato vacío donde estaban los fideos y volver a lanzarlo en su dirección.Ahí fue cuando Stiles no pudo cubrirse y los fragmentos de la filosa porcelana le golpearon las manos y una dio directamente en su mejilla cortándole, sintió un hilo de sangre emanarle de la herida, y a la memoria de Stiles vino el acontecimiento que una vez Isaac les había contado que ocurrió la noche donde su padre murió a garras del Kanima. No pudo evitar sentir verdadera pena por lo que su amigo rubio había vivido, pero sobre todo no pudo evitar sentir miedo de estar viviendo lo mismo, en otro tiempo, otra piel, y en otra situación similar.

Un sollozo lastimero salió de entre sus temblorosos labios cuando quitó el trozo de porcelana mientras John comenzaba a increparle el desorden, en ningún momento mirando el daño que le había causado. Entonces Stiles abrió los ojos húmedos, ya no le reconocía, en ese preciso momento su corazón se detuvo al igual que se le cerraba la garganta, los pulmones se le comprimían y todo comenzaba a darle vueltas.

Ese ya no era su padre, tantos años de dolor y soledad habían hecho de ese hombre frente a él, amenazándole con un dedo, un monstruo que le rechazaba y maltrataba. Stiles jamás creyó llegar a eso, jamás se imaginó que todos esos casos de maltrato intrafamiliar no fueran suficientes como para que su padre se prometiera, se esforzara en no convertirse en uno de esos horribles seres que golpeaban a sus familias, pero que equivocado había estado.

El ataque de pánico bullendo de entre todas sus emociones, los bordes de los ojos oscureciéndole y todo pareciéndole borroso fue lo que necesito Stiles para llevarse una mano al pecho, mientras con la otra se ayudaba a sostenerse en la encimera para ponerse de pie.Con los pies pesados y el cuerpo resentido se dirigió a la puerta que daba al patio trasero, dejó de escuchar las amenazas de su padre sobre si lo dejaba hablando solo no la contaría, dejó de pensar en el miedo y abrió la puerta bruscamente, de un salto sintió el aire frio golpearle la cara, pero no por eso entrando en sus pulmones.Ya fuera de ese lugar, que ahora más que nada le parecía un infierno, corrió hacia el bosque detrás de la casa. Se internó entre los arbustos altos y árboles, se sostuvo y golpeó con algunas ramas mientras intentaba por todos los medios jalar aire y poder respirar, pero el dolor en su pecho se lo impedía.Aún se sostenía con una mano el lugar donde sentía que se le estaba abriendo la piel, donde por dentro se quebraba algo indispensable para él. Por su mente los recuerdos de lo feliz que era con su familia pasaron en cámara lenta, su madre en vestidos azules, rosas, amarillos llevándole en brazos y su padre en traje de ayudante del sheriff besándoles a ambos antes de irse al trabajo, todo era tan maravilloso hasta el momento en que imágenes de su madre comenzando a enfermar los opacó.El hospital, gente enferma, su padre bebiendo, su madre desmejorada en una camilla, él mismo llorando y teniendo pesadillas. Todo se acumuló en su mente, y de pronto ya no sintió. Ya no se sintió correr ni caminar, ya no sentía el aire ni los árboles a su alrededor, fue como si perdieranoción y conocimiento de que se estuviera moviendo, el dolor en su pecho aumentó como si alguien lo abriera y le sacara el corazón, un grito que parecía más el aullido de un animal herido rompió el silencio de la noche que cubría el bosque, sin ser consciente cayó de rodillas y con el rostro mojado miro el cielo.La luna no estaba al igual que las estrellas, estaba oscuro y vacío, como él en ese momento, fue cuando su cuerpo decidió dejar de esforzarse, de moverse y estar vivo, de un golpe seco Stiles cayó sobre las hojas secas de otoño en la tierra húmeda, todo él destrozado y cansado.

 

_I am sorry this is always how it goes_ _  
The wind blows loudest when you've got your eyes closed_

 

 

Lo escuchó a pesar de estar lejos de él, le pudo oler a kilómetros, y sinceramente Derek era consciente de que aunque Stiles estuviera hasta la otra punta del condado él podría encontrar su aroma sobre todas las cosas. Pero no por ello le resultó normal lo que sucedió en esos cinco segundos de su descanso que se tomó en su rutinaria hora de trote por el bosque, mitad para ejercitarse y mitad para mantener el lugar vigilado.

Derek agudizó sus sentidos para encontrar el origen de aquel grito de dolor, aquel aroma a sal. Corrió por entre los árboles concentrado hasta que lo pudo reconocer a un metro de distancia, sobre las hojas secas yacía el cuerpo de Stiles tendido. El corazón se le detuvo un segundo antes de comenzar a correr preocupado, se apresuró a llegar hasta el humano y cuando por fin estuvo a su lado se echó sobre el suelo a su altura, pudo oler la sangre y tristeza intensificarse en ese momento, el cuerpo inmóvil del castaño se encontraba boca abajo y si Derek no hubiese escuchado los latidos casi mudos e inconstantes de Stiles, hubiera aullado al cielo al creerle muerto.

Con cuidado metió sus manos bajo los brazos de Stiles girándolo lentamente sobre sí, cuando lo tuvo boca arriba sintió la ira crecerle en las entrañas, sus ojos centellaron azul y lo colmillos le picaron los labios, el rostro de Stiles estaba sucio por la tierra, pero bajo ésta Derek pudo divisar perfectamente rasguños y una herida profunda en su mejilla en donde había una mancha de sangre seca. Con gran esmero examinó su cuerpo, le paseó las manos sobre la camisa sin percibir dolor punzante, así hasta sus piernas en donde solo tenía raspones que seguramente se había hecho al caer, pero entonces subió de nuevo por su torso y sin querer tocó una de sus manos.Así fue donde las venas negras le hicieron detenerse.Tomó suavemente la mano del chico y observó, sintiendo el dolor ajeno recorrerle la piel, más rasguños, se dirigió a la otra mano y esta se encontraba igual. Derek se permitió cerrar los ojos un minuto manteniéndose cuerdo, sosteniendo protector el cuerpo de Stiles entre sus brazos.

Durante los minutos que se mantuvo en la misma posición, escuchando el ruido exterior llenar el ambiente, la respiración trémula del humano junto sus latidos espasmódicos acompañar el ulular del viento, las hojas de los arboles moviéndose junto al murmullo de los pequeños animalillos escondiéndose y paseándose por el bosque, Derek rememoró y concentró su ira en un solo ser: John Stilinski.

Él lo sabía, puede que a parte de él y Lydia los demás no supieran lo que ocurría con Stiles, Lydia obviamente porque era muy perspicaz y él obviamente porque desde un tiempo ya había aceptado que el humano castaño y moteado de lunares le parecía interesante y se la vivía…no, solo lo miraba de vez en vez. Por esa misma razón Derek había notado el cambio brusco que dio Stiles de un día para otro, de ser el chico hiperactivo que nunca dejaba de revolotear alrededor de todos y hablarles de cosas locas y a veces inteligentes, al chico que se mantenía alejado de la manada, que ya no hablaba tanto y siempre procuraba hacer tiempo en cualquier lugar fuera de su casa con tal de no estar demasiado tiempo en la misma. Derek no era tonto y podía olerlo, el aroma del humano ya no era el mismo, siempre a ciertas horas, más exactos, el horario en que el sheriff llegaba a casa, era cuando la ansiedad de Stiles crecía y aparte podía reconocer el mismo maquillaje cubriendo sus pómulos. Inclusive hace una semana había una venda bien disimulada cubriéndole la muñeca bajo la manga de la chaqueta, y si Derek no le conociera lo suficiente, con el maquillaje hubiera pensado que Stiles tenía gustos por lucir más atractivo, y en la venda se hubiera asustado al pensar que el chico tenia ideas suicidas, pero esos pensamientos no tenían cavidad cuando podía olerlo y escucharlo. En su momento cuando encaró al sheriff después de que Stiles se fuera solo con insultos picándole el cerebro, lo único que recibió había sido una bala, y eso había ocurrido hace dos días. No creyó que las cosas llegaran a ese punto, ahora se lamentaba inútilmente de no haber tomado a Stiles el día después del balazo y llevarlo lejos, pero las cosas ya habían pasado y mejor en ese momento antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Derek se obligó a despabilarse antes de cometer una locura, sacudió la cabeza y con firmeza se puso en pie con Stiles en brazos. Internamente se preguntó que tanto había pasado el chico para terminar de esa forma en la inconsciencia, pero decidió dejarlo olvidado por ese momento, de verdad no quería saberlo, no ahora, no cuando Stiles necesitaba cuidados y ya que nadie más sabia de su doloroso caso, él era responsable de mantenerlo a salvo, “ _Y sí, vaya Derek_ _,_ _de verdad que estas colado hasta los huesos de este mocoso”_ Se reprochó de camino al auto que siempre dejaba estacionado a la entrada de la reserva.

Colocó con cuidado el cuerpo de Stiles en el asiento trasero y condujo a su loft manteniendo en todo momento un ojo protector sobre el humano. Durante todo el camino sus pensamientos variaron de cómo mantener al sheriff alejado de Stiles sin causarles más daño,a como ahora Stiles estaba viviendo lo mismo que hace unos años Isaac había vivido, simplemente no pudo reprimir el impulso de estrujar algo, los nudillos blancos alrededor del volante.

 

_But I never changed a single colour that I breathe_

_So you could have tried to take a closer look at me_

Le sube por el elevador, Stiles por momentos suelta un suspiro entre sueños y Derek instintivamente lleva su pulgar a hacer círculos sobre el hombro del chico donde tiene la mano por estarle cargando.

Stiles sigue dormido para cuando logra entrar al loft, y enseguida las luces se encienden gracias a ese mecanismo que instaló Boyd la semana pasada. El lugar está solo y no escucha a su hermana con Erika en la habitación de arriba, tampoco ve a Boyd e Isaac jugar a la consola como cuando se fue a correr, así que, seguro de que no hay nadie, sube las escaleras de caracol a su habitación. Coloca con sumo cuidado a Stiles sobre la cama sin importarle llenar de tierra su edredón azul, y en el momento que deja descansar la cabeza del humano en la almohada este suelta un sollozo que le hace saltar cubriéndole de nuevo con sus brazos, el murmullo desaparece y puede sentir el frío emanando del cuerpo de Stiles.Dejando de lado todo su hurañidad lleva su mano al rostro del muchacho, acariciándole la mejilla con cariño hasta llegar a su frente, donde le retira los mechones de cabello que se le han pegado ahí, suspira y en seguida Stiles abre los ojos en reacción al tacto directo de piel cálida. Sus iris doradas encontrándose con las verdes de Derek, Stiles tiembla un segundo para después cerrar de nuevo los ojos, el lobo de Derek comienza a gruñir cuando le siente irradiar dolor, miedo, y alivio.Un atisbo pequeño de alivio al mirarse en otro lugar, con Derek.

En seguida el lobo se aleja considerablemente de Stiles esperando que haga preguntas; _¿Que hago aquí?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?_ Que se levante, y salga corriendo. Pero nada de eso ocurre, al contrario, Stiles parece haber perdido toda esa fuerza que le impulsa a no dejar de hablar, a mirar con reproche y burlarse con sarcasmo, y a Derek le duele tanto verlo así de apagado—. Gracias – es lo único que musita el chico mientras se lleva un brazo a la cara cubriéndose, y Derek huele las lágrimas y todas esas emociones que Stiles ya no puede yque ya no le molesta contener, y menos frente a Derek, porque al contrario de lo que la mayoría piensa de que es difícil abrirte frente a alguien que todo el tiempo tiene cara de amargado o asesino serial como Derek Hale, para Stiles es un gran alivio estar ahí.La poca vergüenza creada por su atracción al lobo olvidada, muerta quizá, en ese rincón donde yacen los pedazos de su corazón que John Stilinski se ha encargado de romper.

Y lo “mejor” de eso es que Derek lo sabe, entiende el hecho del porque Stiles también entiende que no debe sentirse incomodo con él. Porque a pesar de que el lobo nunca habla de sus sentimientos, Stiles sabe que ha sufrido lo suficiente como para entenderle, y que no, no es el mismo dolor, ni la misma perdida, pero Derek tuvo que mirarse años frente al espejo evitando transformarse en un monstruo y Stiles tuvo que mirar años a su padre temiendo que se consumiera sobre sí mismo y al mismo instante consumirse él, porque Derek no era un monstruo y había logrado superarse, pero su padre no, porque ahora él estaba siendo rescatado por un hombre lobo que había perdido a casi toda su familia y había cometido pequeños errores en el pasado.Porque había sido Stiles curándole las heridas que Derek se empeñaba en lamer solo, ahora era Stiles en la cama de Derek siendo rodeado por sus grandes brazos mientras el llanto volvía junto con los horribles recuerdos que le golpeaban.

 

_I am tired of punching in the wind_

_I am tired of letting it all in_

_I should eat you up and spit you right out_

_I should not care but I don't know how_

 

Stiles supo que estaba seguro en cuanto Derek le rodeo con sus brazos, el miedo difuminándose con cada caricia que las manos del lobo le daban a su espalda, olvidándose completamente de que estaba herido en varias partes del cuerpo, olvidándose de ocultar su atracción por Derek, inclusive dejando de lado el habla, eso hasta que Derek tras minutos de solo estar ahí consolándole se separó un poco de él mirándole cabizbajo.

—Tengo que limpiarte esas heridas –pronunció casi con dolor, Stiles no se negó pero de alguna manera le parecía incomodo que los papeles ahora fueran revertidos.

De igual manera, y sin rechistar ni discutir demasiado, Derek le tomó la mano ayudándole a levantarse para así guiarlo al baño.Al principio las piernas de Stiles resistieron la movilidad, pero cuando Derek le pasó un brazo por la cintura ayudándole de nuevo el castaño dejó que una pequeña sonrisa se apoderara de su rostro.

— ¿Me ayudas? –pidió en un susurro el más chico tras varios intentos de quitarse el pantalón,pero no lograrlo debido al escozor que le causaba los rasguños en el dorso y palmas de sus manos. Derek retiró la atención que tenía en controlar la temperatura del agua de la bañera procurando no mirar de más donde Stiles se desvestía, lo que falló cuando el humano le pidió ayuda ya que se le dificultaba moverse demasiado. Levantándose del borde de la bañera se dirigió al humano deteniéndose frente a él, Stiles esquivo su mirada y su aroma cambio bruscamente a vergüenza, Derek sonrió un poco mientras desabrochaba el cinturón y seguía con elpantalón, para nada lo disfrutaba, así que para mermar la incomodidad de Stiles, pensó él, se inclinó un poco hasta poder pegar sus labios al cabello del castaño, ahí dejó un pequeño beso mientras los pantalones del humano caían deslizándose de sus piernas, y el aroma de Stiles mutó de nuevoy, a diferencia de lo que Derek pensaba, en lugar de más vergüenza hubo felicidad y cariño. Enseguida el lobo tenía las manos del humano en sus caderas sosteniéndose mientras salía de los pantalones.

La fragilidad de Stiles no había desaparecido al igual que su temor, pero en ese momento no importaba porque estaba con Derek, y Derek le estaba tratando como un niño pequeño que debía ser bien cuidado.

 

_So I take off my face_

_Because it reminds me of how it all went wrong_

_And pull out my tongue_

_Because it reminds me of how it all went wrong_

El agua tibia de la bañera le estaba relajando mientras Derek le limpiaba los rasguños, sentado desde afuera en el tapete del suelo. Había llegado al punto de simplemente mirar al lobo curarle con dedicación cada herida, la que tenía en la mejilla había sido la primera y justo se encontraba ya curada.

Durante todo el rato que llevaba ahí había recargado su mejilla en sus rodillas encogidas pegadas a su pecho para observar con más parsimonia el trabajo que Derek estaba haciendo con su mano.Sentir los largos y cálidos dedos del lobo tocarle con tanto cuidado le hacía querer llorar de nuevo, justo Derek estaba terminando de desinfectar un rasguño bastante largo de su palma a su muñeca, nada profundo, y en el momento que terminabay le limpiaba por última vez,acercó sus labios a la piel rojiza de la cicatriz y con suavidad dejó un beso sobre el lugar donde el pulso de Stiles se disparó y sintió que su rostro se volvía un tomate completamente rojo, Derek levanto la vista dejándose inundar por esos ojos claros antes de inclinarse y dejar otro besoen su frente.

¿En qué momento habían saltado a esa etapa de besarle como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo?

Stiles no lo sabía y tampoco le importaba porque al menos, no tenía que cruzar un sinfín de horrores para obtener el corazón de su amado como en esas historias que a veces veían Erika, Cora e Isaac los viernes. A Stiles no le importaba porque para su desgracia, ya había tenido bastante drama.

Fue pensar en ello y la canción que Derek llevaba tarareando desde que le había metido a la bañera, muriera—. Stiles, todo va a estar bien –susurró el lobo tomando su barbilla haciendo que le mirase, encontrándose con los ojos lagrimosos del castaño que sorbió la nariz  intentando sonreírle pero fallando al sentir la opresión en el pecho que significaba todo lo que estaba dejando atrás.

—Lo sé, solo que… –musitó sin lograr terminar la frase. En seguida tuvo a Derek dándole besos pequeños en los parpados, haciendo que el corazón se le acelerase y la visión le cambiara.

—Yo me encargaré de todo, tú necesitas descansar –fue lo último que el lobo dijo antes de alejarse del humano para sacarlo del agua y enrollarlo en una toalla, y después llevarlo a la habitación y enfundarlo con ropa suya que le quedaría un poco grande al chico.

 

_I am sorry for the trouble, I suppose_

_My blood runs red but my body feels so cold_

_I guess I could swim for days in the salty sea_

_But in the end the waves will discolour me_

La forma en que Stiles le estaba mirando entre las sombras de la noche le hacía querer gritar, aullar y salir a correr lleno de euforia, alegría pura recorriéndole las venas, y es que no podía ser para menos cuando el chico por el que llevas enamorado un año al fin te mire y lo haga con ese brillo en los ojos de alegría, admiración, tranquilidad y lo más importante, amor. Derek ya no se estaba cortando ningún gesto hacia el humano, menos en ese momento que era cuando más le necesitaba Stiles, pero tampoco pensaba dejarlo de hacer en un futuro cercano, justo ahora estaba cómodo en su propia piel teniendo al chico así de cerca acariciándole la barba mientras sus cuerpos se abrazaban bajo las sabanas.

Quizá las cosas que pasarían después de esa noche le hicieran querer huir, podía imaginarse a Stiles corriendo lejos de sí mismo con tal de no sufrir de nuevo, pero él ya no permitiría que le dañaran más. No le haría nada al sheriff pero tampoco permitiría que volviera acercarse a Stiles.

Sabía que el chico tenía cosas, muchas cosas que pensar y aún asimilar, pero por ahora, manteniéndolo así de unido a él no le importaba si afuera se presentaba el mismísimo fin del mundo con tal de poder tocar a Stiles de esa forma tan inocente, anhelante y cariñosa.

Y también es consciente que las pesadillas no se irán, el miedo a veces regresará y el vacío en su pecho tardará en llenarse. Pero Derek se encargaría de ello, el sería el hombre que marcaría la diferencia en la vida de Stiles, él se haría cargo ahora del pequeño humano y le cuidaría cada vez que este intente arrancarse la piel y vomitar al llenarse de recuerdos oscuros, porque a su lado, ahora Stiles estaba más querido y seguro.

 

_So I take off my face_

_Because it reminds me of how it all went wrong_

_And I pull out my tongue_

_Because it reminds me of how of it all went wrong_

_And I cough up my lungs_

_Because they remind me of how it all went wrong_

_But I leave in my heart_

_Because I don't want to stay in the dark_

 

.

“Y puedes sentir como con cada palabra, cada estrofa, tu corazón se rompe y te es imposible contener los sollozos, los suspiros dolidos y las lágrimas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Repito: Sí alguien se sintió identificado no era mi mayor intención abrir heridas.  
> Espero de verdad les haya gustado y no hayan encontrado ningún error. Saludos y gracias por leer.


End file.
